You Were Mine to Begin With
by Of-Pins-And-Needles
Summary: Imprisoned and unknowing of the outside world, Peach is once again kidnapped by Bowser! Something is different this time though, as if he knows his victory is assured... What makes this time so different from the others? Peach soon finds out, as their 'relationship' is taken to the next level. DARK/Bowser x Peach/Smut(Lemon)/Continued!
1. Broken

"I hate you."

"Liar."

She growled, hating his words more then anything. That deep strange voice always made the princess shudder as she looked away with a hiss, angry at herself. Her kingdom was close to ruins, Mario not in sight, and here they were in the dungeons... If one could call it that. She called it dungeons, but it was honestly Bowser's room, deep within the ground of the castle as she felt a heavy scaled hand stroke her collar bone. She spat at him, glaring up at him with a look of anger... If looks could kill, she mused. Though, despite her best attempt to look angry, he just chuckled.

"Now, now, is that how a princess should behave?" She hated the fucking dragon, and she would make it obvious. "Oh fuck you." She growled, her brows pressing against one another as he gave a mock surprised look. "Oh my! The princess cussed! Who would've imagined such a kind and noble woman to be like this!?" She opened her mouth, but to her sudden shock, he smacked her, hard. She spat, blinking rapidly as stars seem to burst behind her eyes. A dark chuckle came from the being before her as he simply ripped her chains off of the wall, tossing the dazed princess onto his bed. Her head lolled, as a bruise started to appear on her cheek. "Ngmm.." She murmured, her long blonde hair spreaded beneath her as she attempted to right herself.

He climbed above as the princess shook her head, eyes narrowing as his large reptilian face went down and, surprisingly, nuzzled her neck. She gasped, pressing her hands against his snout as he snorted, hot breath making the princess shudder beneath him. "Wh-What are you do-" He pressed a scaly finger to her lips, growling lightly as his sharp teeth nipped at her flesh. The nip made the princess squeal lightly, her body jumping as the slight pain made her squirm uncomfortably. He didn't nip hard enough to break flesh... Hard enough to bruise it though. She groaned, the dress she wore was already in rags as his hand traveled downward, intent on ripping the rest of the dress off of her.

"N-No!" She gasped, grabbing at his hand as the heavy chains scraped along his large bed, the red satin covers making the princess look like an innocent little angel as he snorted. "I have several other dresses you can wear.." He growled, making the princess look up at him with a look of shock. "I thought you got rid of my-" He nipped at her again, this time drawing blood and making the princess cry out. "I got my own for you.." He growled, licking at the fresh blood upon her flesh as she gasped and groaned. She pressed a hand against her mouth, her glove torn and one of the fingers revealed due to some rips. "Mnn.." She groaned against her hand as Bowser chuckled deeply.

"You wonder why I decided to do this now, don't you little one?" She flushed, hating it when he spoke to her as if she was below him, or not to his level... She insisted in her mind that she was above his level. "...Yes." She murmured, looking away. Her blue eyes focused on the dark, damp room, their only light being the magical fire ball above them. His room was simple, an abnormally large pillow, which she found out was his bed, in the middle of the room with two side tables. He had a fire place, behind the bed, two book shelves besides it, and one couch... He had recently moved in the book shelves and couch. He snorted, hot smoke being pressed against her flesh as she whimpered in protest.

He leaned upwards, suddenly breathing fire as the princess cried out in shock, the fire place crackling to life as he hummed, clearing his throat. "Your Mario isn't coming." He purred, a smirk coming onto his muzzle. She blinked, looking up at him with a confused look, "Wh.." Realization dawned upon her as her blue eyes went wide, Bowser leaning down as he licked his lips, "He was executed yesterday, along with his little friend Luigi." Over whelming sadness clutched at the princess's heart as tears rose into her eyes, memories of laughter filling her mind, along with Mario's secret proposal... She shouted, punching him in the face as he snorted, shaking his head as she tried to attack him once more, only to be pinned on to the bed as she screamed at him.

"You fucking coward! You horrid, fire breathing, demonic, monster! I hope you burn in hell, along with-" He snarled, pressing his other hand against her mouth as she sobbed against it. "I figured you would behave this way.." He growled, using his hand across her mouth to pin her down as his other hand opened the side table.. She screamed, trying to fight and scratch at the hand that held her down as her muffled screams seemed so faint... He brought out a gag, sighing out in a mocking way, "Do I have to use this, princess? I really would like our first time together not to be this way.." He grinned, "I was hoping to hear you moan eventually." She bit at his hand, making him chuckle. "A good thing I have touch scales.." He murmured, his hand moving up and gripping at her golden locks as she panted.

"Behave.." He murmured, lowering his muzzle once more as he placed the gag on top of the night stand. His red eyes met her bright blue eyes as she sniffled, tears going down her lovely face. He grinned, those razor sharp canines exposed as he slowly growled, "Princess.." In an attempt at a mock kiss, the dragon like creature would attempt to press his muzzle against hers, with little success. She snorted, giggling lightly at his failed attempt as she began to find this rather comical, in a sadistic way. He growled, gripping at her chains and pressing them upward as he then shoved his thick tongue into her mouth, causing a surprised squeak to leave her as he groaned. Her tiny tongue wiggle against his large dominating one as she squirmed beneath him, eyes squeezed shut as her brows furrowed upon one another...

A moment of this awkward kiss and he released it, a thick trail of saliva leaving her mouth as she gasped lightly, attempting to gag as she tried to make it seem that she hated it... To her dismay, she had loved it. He had a different taste in his mouth, something she could not put her finger on, but if she were to try and compare it... She'd compare it to something spicy. Bowser hummed, watching her reactions as one of his hands slowly went down her collar bone, a protesting whimper leaving the princess as she squirmed helplessly beneath him. _Mario is dead_. This numbed her mind once more as she looked up at the ceiling behind Bowser. There was to be no help, there is no rescue, there is no hope. She swallowed, the sudden depression crashing into her once more as she seemed to be cracking.

* * *

Bowser was loving this. He was loving the fact that he was breaking the beautiful little angel beneath him... This pure little thing was finally all his. After years, upon years of failed kidnappings, of humiliation, the kingdom, and it's lovely princess, was finally all his. Mario had fought valiantly, but, his over whelming forces had finally rid the kingdom of the worthless plumber and his brother. Now, all that was left, was her. He wanted to break her, wanted to keep her, make her his queen... She didn't deserve it, but he would make her his none the less, whether she liked it or not. He grinned, watching her numb look as his hand moved to her breasts, suddenly gripping them roughly and nipping at her flesh with his claws.

She seemed to come back right then, choking back a gasp as she began to wither and squirm. _Good_, he thought, _she was realizing her circumstances. _He growled playfully, causing the princess beneath him to shudder as she whined in response. She wasn't screaming it least, but, in the end she'll learn to like it... He leaned down, using his thick tongue to lick down her collar bone as he ripped the front of her dress, causing a thrill of a gasp to enter his ears.. He shuddered himself, growling out in an almost feral fashion as his tongue wondered downwards, a trail of his saliva causing her skin to glisten as she whimpered like the little caged thing she was.

His tongue was pierced, to the princess's dismay, and he planned to use it quite well upon her flesh as the tip of his tongue met her nipple. A mewl left her lips as her back arched, her body shivering underneath him as he extended his tongue more, the cold touch of his piercings making the princess squeal as she bucked underneath him. A chuckle left him as he gently nipped at her rising peak, a gasp leaving her as his other hand went to her other breasts, not leaving that one unattended as lathered her hard nipple with his tongue. His piercings grazed upon her peak, three of them moving against hers as she moaned out lowly, her body nearly grinding against his as he grinned. "Enjoying yourself, princess?" He growled, taking a not so gentle nip at his side. She cried out, tears biting at her eyes once more as he licked up the blood that began at her side, growling once more like the demonic creature he was... Her blood was sweet.

Her shuddering breath was driving him to keep on going, to keep on torturing her before he showed her true pain... He thirsted to hear the screams she would give him. His hand abandoned her breast, as his tongue replaced it as he gave more attention to her other nipple, his piercings rolling the nipple upon his tongue as she squealed out lightly, his hand going down and tugging the remainder of the worthless dress off of her. He always hated that be damned pink, her thirsted to see her in blood red, in dark colors like his queen _should _be. He snarled, ripping the last remain of even her panties before she remained before him stark naked... The way she should be before her king.

He could hear her breath hitch, as his fingers met her delicate folds, to his sadistic delight, she was quite wet... His finger already coated in her fluids as he growled out a laugh, "My, my, our princess seems to like this very much!" He laughed bitterly, as she swallowed. "I-I.." He growled, nipping at her collar bone roughly as she squealed out in pain. "Be quiet.." He growled, glaring into those beautiful blue eyes. Possibly a hint of regret striked at his chest, as her eyes seemed genuinely fearful... But a sadistic pleasure seemed to flow into his loins as he shifted. He could already feel himself growing hard, the head of his cock pressing into her warm flesh as she suddenly became very quiet. He grinned, growling softly, "Oh, not yet little one.. Not yet."

His head slowly move downwards, a want entering his mouth as a thrill went through him. He'd claim her in every way possibly, she would be his, whether she was willing or not. Soon enough, his tongue trailed down her slim stomach, and over her little mound, and now loomed before her sweet folds... He contemplated just going full in, to hear her cries and shouts, but soon decided to tease himself with this. His tongue moved back into his mouth, as her body quaked beneath his, making a playful growl leave him once more. If one were to look at this in a playful way, they would even notice that stubby tail of his waggling, as if he was simply playing a cute little game with her... But this wasn't a cute game. This was a sadistic game, one that involved breaking this little female in front of him to bits and pieces, and then working her back together...

She would be his. He slowly lifted one hand to his mouth, glancing at his pointed nails as he frowned, that wouldn't do. He nipped his middle claw off, making it short as he hummed... That would be enough to not hurt her seriously, but to possibly scratch a bit. His middle finger slowly prodded at her opening, his head looking up at her as the princess fidgeted, his other hand still holding her chains taut, making the princess keep her hands up as she whimpered. She was looking down at him, eyes wide with an innocent curiosity in them, if not, even dread... Did the princess have no idea what was going on? A delightful shudder went through him as he purred deep in the back of his throat. Now if she didn't know what was going on... She'd be in for a surprise.

He slowly eased his finger inside of her, her hips squirming uncomfortably as he felt that tight warmth grip at his finger almost greedily. A slow whine left her as he grinned, allowing her to see his razor sharp teeth once more. He sunk two digits in, wiggling that finger about inside of her as she whined softly, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out if she liked this or not. He hummed, looking down and slowly pumping that finger and out of her, making the princess suddenly hum, a slow moan making out of her lips as her hips began to move upwards lightly, as if begging for more. He took away that finger, quickly nipping off yet another claw as he moved to pump two fingers inside of her.

She whimpered, making him growl back at her as he kept any words she wished to say quiet.. He didn't want her to speak. She could speak all she wanted after he was through with her, right now? He wanted her to moan. He pumped the two fingers in her at a moderate pace now, making her breath hitch as she pressed her head back down on the plush bed beneath them, her moans getting louder as he grinned sadistically. He lowered his head, moving his tongue to her tiny little clit as he began to use his piercings to flick it back and forth. She cried out, sharply, her sensitive little bud being violated by that thick tongue of his. He could feel his wants going higher, as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace until he suddenly stopped... Her panting filling the room as the princess whimpered out in protest.

With a soft smirk, the Koopa King moved his way to her folds, his tongue teasingly coming out to give a lick. She gasped, lifting her head to connect her eyes with his as they stared at one another for a moment... His mocking eyes against her pleading eyes. She swallowed, her hands balled into fists as he purred out, "Princess." She cried out as his tongue pushed inside of her. He kept his eyes upon hers as he willed her to not look away, to watch him eat her out as she was helpless to stop whatever emotions were going through her body. He wanted her to cum willingly onto his tongue, to taste her, and then to make her scream. His focus went onto his tongue as those piercings rubbed against her walls, his thick tongue squirming inside of her as he moved it to pump into her tight little passage. His spare hand went up, the thumb rubbing at her clit in a circular fashion as he felt her rise her hips... She was so close.

* * *

Her body was on fire. The almost painful pleasure was causing her to cry in disbelief as such emotions went through her body, making her mind feel numb as she attempted to now grind her hips against the invading tongue inside of her. She gritted her teeth, the sudden need to shout out his name coming to her lips as she tried to keep herself quiet... But that over whelming pleasure was shaking her down to her very core. She couldn't hold on. That pressure was about to explode, and she wasn't strong enough to keep it back... She didn't want to fight it. Her back arched, his tongue thrusted deep inside of her, and he seemed to put more pressure upon her clit at that very moment, causing the princess to scream out.

"Bowser~!"

She felt this over whelming pleasure go upon her body as fireworks seemed to dance before her very eyes. She sagged, panting as she felt his tongue lapping away at her nether regions. She swallowed, watching him with red cheeks as she bit her bottom lip... Mario had never made her feel that way. They had kissed, but never did he attempt to touch her in such a fashion... Bowser looked up at her, grinning as she seemed to have stroked his ego. She sunk into the bed more, a feeling of shame entering her body as he began to move upwards. She swallowed, his hand leaving her arms as he pressed both hands above her, one on both of her sides. "Mnn... I knew you wanted me.." He growled, moving down to nip at her neck as the princess shuddered.

"Y-You're dis-disgusting." She whimpered, tears coming into her eyes once more as he barked out a laugh. "Yes, yes, I know.. Truly, truly disgusting... And you _love_ it." She swallowed, the sudden heavy feeling of realization coming into her system. She did love it. She wanted it, and all the long she may have sub consciously wanted this... To feel as if he wanted her. Mario was a genuine sweet heart, but something about Bowser... _Thrilled_ her. She gave out a loud whine, whispering out, "I'll never forgive you.." Bowser simply shook his head, growling softly, "You will never have a choice."

She felt something brush against her folds, his leg possibly, but as it positioned against her opening she stiffened. He chuckled darkly, pushing the thick head of his pierced member into her.

_"I want you to scream."_

Something thrusted inside of her, causing the princess to cry out in pain and agony as it tore into her. She pressed her hands against his over bearing chest, felt him thrusting more of himself inside of her. All she wanted to do was die right then and there, as he snarled out in pleasure. A scream erupted from her throat as her eyes squeezed shut, pain contorting her face as she hit his chest. More and more was thrusted into her until her legs got in the way of him hilting her. He snarled, staying quiet for a moment, and remain inside of her. She whimpered, nearly begging for him to pull out as he squirmed his hips, a gentle sort of growling leaving him as the large dragon like creature stayed still... She felt him pull out and was relieved...

Until he thrusted back into her. She cried out, pain thrusting inside of her as she felt metal scraping inside of her, whatever it was, it was heavily pierced as it kept penetrating the princess. She thrashed her head against the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks as he gripped at her golden hair with one hand, his red eyes staring at her intently as that smile started on his lips. He leaned down once more, shoving that thick disgusting tongue inside of her small mouth as he kissed her, pumping his hips so he was moving in and out of her at a slow rate... He was so cruel. She whimpered against that tongue, cried and tried to push away, but none of this would work. He was too strong for the little princess to handle.

The pain slowly moved into numbness as his tongue moved out of her mouth, her jaw feeling hurt as she swallowed, pain still moving ever so slowly inside of her body. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, his eyes staring back down at her as he tugged at her hair once more, in an almost playful fashion. He was loving this. She hated the fact that he got to enjoy this, and she couldn't! The pleasure before had been so intense, what had happened!? She whimpered slowly, a frown creeping onto his mouth. He snarled, growling out, "Now let us do this the correct way, _Peach_." She was shocked to hear him say her name, until he pulled all the way out, flipping over so she was on her belly. She tried to scramble away, but one of his hands came down and gripped at her hips, pulling her back.

"Now _this_ is the correct way to mate.." She heard him purr, feeling him mount her as she whined out in protest. He pressed a hand near her head, his other hand remain on her small hips as she gripped at the covers... He didn't allow her to prepare. He thrusted all the way inside of her, burying the remaining inches inside of her small body as she screamed once more. The pain of him hilting her was causing her to sob uncontrollably, making the fragile princess breath in shuddering breaths. He snarled, his head looming close to her neck as she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her neck. _He bit me!_ His teeth latched onto her flesh as it seemed to be steadily clamping onto her more, and more, nearing the point of breaking her flesh as she cried out for help... But help was never going to happen ever again.

His thrusts went deeper, faster, as her breath hitched. The pain was melting away, as her body ached for something she couldn't describe... The teeth broke through her flesh, blood going into the monster's mouth as she whimpered out, a strange feeling of pressure going into her body. "Ahnnn.." She groaned, his grunts and snarls filling her ears as her small voice was drowned by that. He moved in jerk like motions, much like an animal mating with another as he growled lowly in her ear... Her body defenseless against his large member. Pleasure began to move through her, as she gripped at the covers with a gasp... _Nooo_, she fought the pleasure, squeezing her eyes shut, _I-I can't give into him!_ The inexperienced princess was no match.

* * *

He felt her tighten around his ten inch member, a delightful pleasure coursing through his body as he snarled into her neck, her sweet blood on his tongue as he purred in delight. She was enjoying this. She was loving this! _She is all mine..._ His little princess. Not that plumber's princess, his princess! He released her neck, licking at it as she whimpered out in slight dismay, but as he began to thrust harder into her, her mewls of pleasure was entering the air. Yes! Victory! She submitted to him, he was her master! He groaned his victory, leaning forward and balancing his muzzle on her bleeding shoulder as he began to thrust harder, faster, deeper, he needed his release.

He could feel her growing need, the way she panted and mewled, she was so close... Those piercings were rubbing at all the right parts inside of her, and he knew it. Getting himself pierced was tradition, ritual. He grinned, purring against her as he felt his balls tighten, felt them slapping against her tiny clit, and could feel her trying to scramble away from the growing pressure inside of her body... The inexperienced princess had no restraint, he would teach it to her eventually, but for now? He needed to claim her. He'd let her off easy this time, being gentle with her as much as the giant dragon could be, but he was so close... She had been so hard to push into.

Her tiny hole seemed to welcome him now as it squeezed at his member, his thrusts going wild as he grew to his last restraint, and the princess suddenly came. Her juices squirted against his balls, making him snarl lightly as he felt some of them going down his thigh as she screamed out his name once more. A thrill went to his head to his tail as she cried out his name. Yes, he loved it... And he would return it. He thrusted roughly inside of her, causing her pant out his name now as he continued, slamming himself into her as her body rocked forward, pleasure bursting inside of him as his body sky rocketed into pleasure. He snarled, thrusting as much as he could inside of her, and releasing. He felt his energy going out, his thick, warm semen squirting into her womb as he rocked his hips against hers... His hands positioned on the bed as his claws tore at the sheets beneath them... Her name roaring out of his mouth as he made her his, giving one last bite on her other shoulder as he tasted her blood one last time.

Before he could collapse on top of her, he yanked her upwards, causing her to squeal as he laid back, thrusting her onto his chest as a wet pop entered the room from where his large member left her entrance. She seemed to squeak in slight surprise, making him almost raise a brow as he stretched. The princess looked up at him, wide blue eyes searching him as she attempted to move, but grimaced. He hummed, supposing he would go easy on her for tonight... Her tiny fragile body had bruises all over her hips, large bites upon her neck, as bruises developed around it... Her sides also held slightly better bites from the worst to wear ones, those already bruised as he inspected his handiwork with a smirk. Yes, she was definitely his, no other man would ever have her now... No Koopa would look at her, and see her as available... His hand moved up, his thumb rubbing against her cheek as those pink lips pursed.

"...Why?" Her hoarse voice entered his ear drums, making him raise his head to look at her once more. She now had her head laid upon his chest, body exhausted from his abuse as he growled out lowly, "What do you mean, why?" She squirmed, looking at him with an obvious look of slight pain as she whispered out, "Why me?" He stared at her... Thinking about what she meant. Ever since he had first saw her, he wanted her. He knew the plumber would never deserve her like he did, and now that he think of it, he simply just wanted to posses her back then. Now? It was different. He wanted more than that. He wanted _all _of her... He didn't want to keep her unwilling, he wanted her to want him back... He loved her. He growled deep within his throat, causing her to shrink as he decided on what to say... It was too soon now to admit such things to her, so for now, all he said back was,

_"Because you were mine to begin with."_

* * *

**So yeah, this was inspired to me by a certain someone. They suggested me to read a fanfiction named 'The Hidden Peach' and I just randomly decided to do this! Practice for the smut I may do later for a few certain stories, and to test how everyone will like my style here. I don't know if I'll add more to this and give it more story... I just might if people request for it because I -do- have ideas that I could do with this story... I hope everyone enjoys this though, since, there isn't too much rated M Bowser x Peach as I noticed... Certainly not dark ones like this! This took me about three hours to make surprisingly, so, like I said, please enjoy this~!  
**

**Also, review, PM, follow/fav, and check out my other stories sometime. If enough reviews/requests come in for this story to continue, then I shall continue it! I had fun writing it!  
**

**-OPAN  
**

**P.S - Damn you for inspiring me to make this story, you know who you are! .;;  
**


	2. Doll

Cold. She was cold. Peach groaned and shuddered, her blue eyes opening as she looked around the dungeon... It was pitch black. She jerked up, gasping and panting lightly as fear gripped at her heart. Her body groaned and protested, sharp pains causing her to panic more. Dead. Mario was dead. She cried out in fear, moving to get out of the bed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. A scream erupted from her throat as she struggled against the warm arm.

"Stop moving." A loud growl greeted her ears as she suddenly stilled. She was tugged into an embrace, much farther in to the bed then where she had been earlier. She swallowed, staying perfectly still as he yanked the sheets upon her body once more... The cold no longer biting at her as she felt him shift. A deep huff, and a sudden burst of flames caused a squeak of surprise to leave her. "Shush." He growled, a scaled hand moving through her curly hair.

She kept herself silent, light entering the room once more as she stared at his yellow under belly, strong arms keeping her still as she glanced up at him. Blood red eyes stared back down at her as he kept petting her firmly... "I have a surprise for you today." He smirked, his sharp teeth making her slightly tense up as she realized what ever surprise he had... Would not be a good one for her. Painful, shameful, and possibly pleasurable. She swallowed, feeling disgusted with herself for a moment as she also realized one other thing... She wanted it.

He gently stroked the bite marks he had given her, sighing gently, "Let us be going..." He murmured, taking the covers off of both of them and scooping her up and into his arms. She gritted her teeth, keeping the squeak locked in her mouth as she remembered how he ordered her to keep quiet. She sucked in a breath, staying curled up against him as he reached out, pressing his hand against a cobblestone, and easily pushing it in.

The wall seemed to rumble, opening up slowly as he hummed, walking into the door way and putting her down. She stumbled lightly, leaning against him as he growled gently down at her. He breathed fire once more, the flames going upwards and lighting up the chandelier up above them. Peach clung to him, eyes wide as she watched this... Her mind felt numb. She felt nothing. She couldn't make herself fight the way he pet her, nor the way he possessed her now. She felt beaten. She swallowed down the strange numbness, forcing herself to finally react and look around the room... Which was dresses of every color _but _pink. She felt him lean down, nuzzling her neck gently as he murred out, "Please, my Princess, pick your dress..."

She moved silently, the sudden cold striking her naked body as she held herself for a moment, feeling his eyes move upon her body. Her hands began to move upon the dresses, and with horror, Peach sifted through all of them before she turned around with wide eyes, "None of these are right! None of this are-are acceptable in public!" He snarled, suddenly slamming her against the cold stone wall as he growled lowly, there had been no warning, just his anger. "Oh, so you're scared of a little public humiliation? The things you put me through? You wouldn't want me to choose Peach..." He pressed his muzzle against her ear, snarling softly, "If it were up to me, I'd have you in barely anything but a few scraps... Now make yourself _presentable_."

Those words made her shudder. For some reason, they seemed to feel like they held more meaning then she would dare think about... But none the less he loosened his grip, and allowed her down from where he held her. She whimpered softly, shuddering, shivering, making those tiny buds of regret bloom in his chest... He snarled to himself quietly, turning his head away from her... No, he was in control. He was the one teaching her the lesson... All those years of mockery. All those years of other Koopas laughing at his misfortunes, his disgraces, well no more. Now they would praise him. And he would show his dominance over her to them all, indeed, yes he would. He grinned, his sharp teeth clinching tightly as he hummed. Yes, he would have his vengeance.

He could hear her moving behind him, could feel her hesitance... She was indeed being every bit of the frustrating woman he dreamed of constantly, the one that haunted him for a good deal of his years... And without that worthless plumber? She was all his now. He felt pride swell in his chest, as the female herself selected her dress. He could hear the shifting of silk, hummed out as he turned around, to see her tying the corset upon herself. She turned to him, eyes bashful as her blue eyes looked at the floor.

A green corset boosted her ample breasts upwards, with a low cut bodice showing her obvious, princessy, cleavage. There were no sleeves, just straps barely holding the black flimsy material up as her nearly midnight black dress moved downwards, puffed by the back like usual... Except this held a different flair. The dress was slit on the right side, making her thigh come out, and it wasn't nearly as long as she would desire of course. It ended at her knees, a disgrace to princesses around the world... This wasn't the worst dress for any of the modern world to wear, but for a princess of a royal, if not olden, palace? This was disgraceful. Her last things were her black heels, and her black gloves, finger less silk.

She looked up at him, tears going into her bright blue eyes as he smirked, cupping her face into one of his large hands... She looked so fragile, so beaten and broken... That was perfectly fine though. He wanted her like this, he wanted to break her, and then pick up the pieces. That's exactly what he had always wanted. She would be his, through and through. The perfect queen at his side. "I think you will enjoy your surprise greatly.." He murmured, nuzzling her cheek as he smirked, "An old friend, if anything, I'm sure you've been very lonely..." She nodded against him, murmuring back just as softly to him, "I'm sure I will enjoy the surprise..." She swallowed, looking up at him as those blue eyes surrendered to him.

He tasted victory once more upon his tongue as he suddenly shoved her tongue into her soft pink lips, her smaller tongue struggling against his larger muscle. She groaned, stumbling back as he pressed her into the wall, his eyes closing and squeezing shut as he felt her up with his greedy hands, first groping and squeezing her breasts, then moving down her abdomen, and gripping at her hips almost bruisingly as he detached his tongue from hers. He grinned, watching her cheeks turn red as she looked away in slight shame. _Disgust, hate, shame, want, need, and confusion_. Those were the expressions he loved upon her pretty face. The reptile moved his way down onto his knees, growling out loudly, "Let's play a game... If I can't get you to cum in thirty minutes, using only my fingers and tongue, then I won't give you your punishment today... But if you cum? Then I get to do it in public..."

He looked up at her expectingly, those blood red eyes boring into her as she swallowed. What did he plan to do? She wished she could ask, but she knew the answer, knew that he wouldn't tell her. She pressed her head against the wall, a flush on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip ever so lightly... Thirty minutes? "How do we keep count of time?" She questioned lightly, glancing at him. He rolled his eyes, leaning his head to the side and breathing fire once more... 30:00 the flames read upon the wall, She blinked, surprised for a moment, but then again. Of course he'd possibly know how to do such with magic. She glanced down back at him, as he growled out, "Well?" She knew her answer before this all even started though.

"You're on." She huffed, and suddenly her skirts were shoved up, panties nearly ripped off as he balanced her legs upon his shoulders. She rolled her ankles lightly, pressing her heels into his shell for a moment, as she felt him slowly, lightly, running his fingers upon her slit. Glancing at the timer, she realized it has only been fifteen seconds... And she was already wet. He chuckled, growling out softly as he hummed out, "Aw, what a dirty princess... Already wet? How can you not cum in thirty minutes?" He shook his head ever so lightly, and pressed one finger inside of her slowly. She gasped ever so lightly, her face flushing as she pressed her hands against his reptilian head as she dug her nails into his scales. "Ahhnnn..." She groaned, brows furrowing as she bit her bottom lip roughly.

Bucking her hips lightly, wanting more, needing more, she whimpered as she tried to get more of his large finger into herself. He growled lightly, gripping at her hip roughly as the bruises aching caused her to cry out sharply. "Stop moving." He hissed, making her shudder and whine lightly. "You seem to be so close to cumming..." He murmured, "Do you want your punishment today? Maybe you like punishment.." Her eyes snapped back open, glancing at the clock as it shined, being only at 's only been two minutes. She groaned, her face flushing as she gripped at anything she could... Gritting her teeth and hoping to hold on.

* * *

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. A lone female figure awaited for the princess in the sun room, tapping her yellow heels lightly as she gulped lightly. She shifted in her seat, hating this stuffy yellow dress and how her crown never seemed to be fastened to her head right... Peach always knew how to do it. She groaned, leaning back and glaring up at the ceiling... Where were they? Bowser promised her that she would get to see her friend, although, she doubted Peach would be too happy given the circumstances of this arrangement. But she had to do what she had to do, for her kingdom! Bowser would've destroyed it in no time, and if it had been anyone else, he would have... But for Daisy? Those two were quite the friends, and she had to admit, sometimes she had helped him with his little schemes.

Daisy always had a profound interest in the Koopa race. They were exotic, different, and always seemed to have a thirst for something more then their own social standing. Why did she help Bowser? He killed Mario and Luigi, raped Peach until she loved it, and now planned to take her and her kingdom as his own... Some may wonder if Daisy had gone insane. Quite the opposite. Bowser was an intelligent being, his anger made him rash at times and become stupid, but with Peach at his side this kingdom was sure to thrive. She was sure Peach thought her kingdom was up in flames and ruins, but, it was quite the opposite. Sun still shined, children still laughed and played, and adults glanced behind their backs warily... Wondering how long this would last.

Daisy couldn't say that she was quite too happy with her own circumstances. This wasn't her cup of tea, by far, but, she'd allow this... She doubt that she would hate him once everything was done and over with, and knew this would get her closer to such exotic culture, and perhaps, unite the sand people and the koopas once again... She thumbed a book upon her lap, biting her lower lip as her bright green eyes stared down at it. To unite the kingdoms once more? Crazy, yes, but Daisy was viewed as a crazy woman to begin with... In fact, she was indeed the first one to stand up to Bowser, and happen to slam a huge mallet in his face. A beautiful friendship for certain. She smiled lightly, thinking of that movement as the glass doors opened.

"Daisy?" Came Peach's shaky voice as Daisy stood, placing the book onto the wooden table before her. "Peach." She said simply, smiling as she opened her arms and Peach ran into it. Daisy didn't bother to scold her for her new clothes, she knew very well who was indeed behind it. The koopa himself stood, watching the two best friends hold onto one another for a brief moment as Peach shyly glanced at him. He opened his palm, expecting her to return to him as he entered the room. Peach simply obeyed, glancing at Daisy as she whispered softly, "What are you doing here?" Daisy shrugged, humming gently, "Making a treaty." Bowser himself nodded, sitting upon a larger chair and forcing the smaller female onto his lap... An almost smug look was on his face.

Daisy wondered quietly what the two were on about for the moment, as Peach glanced at Bowser with wide eyes. Bowser simply patted her head, petting her hair lightly as he growled out, "Daisy, we have been friends for many years..." This caused Peach to glance at Daisy with a shocked look, making the female in question shrug lightly. "We have indeed. I know that this treaty won't be... Easy. I know how it is Bowser, and I will gladly accept your terms if they are within reason." She could see it in Peach's eyes. She desperately wanted to ask Daisy everything, desperately wished to come to her friend and make her hold onto her, and yet Daisy could no longer hold her. Daisy was no longer the female she clung to when she felt everything was killing her on the inside, now, Bowser was that one she held onto... And it terrified her that she was dependent on him now.

Daisy knew this all too well, could read Peach like a damn book when it came down to it. She leaned forward, staring at only Bowser now as he stared back. "You wish to reunite the koopa people, and your sand people, don't you?" He questioned lightly, blood red eyes focused on her pretty green eyes as she nodded. "Yes, I do." She replied gently, feeling a slight shiver of anxiety going through her body... She knew what he was about to say. Her breath hitched, and he gave her that toothy grin. "If I am to understand, you humans like to do arrange marriages, that's a little different for the koopas." He leaned back, growling out gently, "We normally grab the fittest into the title, or they volunteer, and force them to battle one another till there is only one more standing. And then they marry. Well, mate for us, but, for you it would be marriage." He nodded, making Daisy nod back.

"I accept."

Peach lunged forward at that moment, gasping lightly, "But Daisy, that's crazy! You have no idea what they're like, what they could be, how they are!" Bowser allowed this, keeping his eyes on Peach as he allowed the two to finally speak to one another. "You don't understand, do you Peach?" Daisy frowned, crossing her arms, "We're princesses, we would've had an arrange marriage with some stuffy, snobby prince who thinks he is all that. It least by accepting this I get something interesting, something that measures up to me! You ever wonder why I didn't show interest in men, or women, of our own kind? Because I don't feel a thing for humanoid things, that's why." She stood, grabbing Peach by the shoulders, "We both know I was a bit odd, and that a human man or woman just... Isn't enough. Not for me."

Daisy smiled lightly, stroking her friends cheek as Peach felt near tears going into her eyes. "T-Then all those dates I..?" Daisy chuckled lightly, taking her friend into a hug as she stared at Bowser... A grin slowly making its way onto his mouth. "I loved your effort, I loved the fact you cared so much. But, I wasn't attracted to a single one of those guys. I tried to tell you, just wasn't sure how to." Peach shook her head lightly, then murmured gently, "You were friends with Bowser?" Daisy bit her bottom lip... Staring at the koopa that had saved her from a desert storm. "Yes. We have been friends even before you and I met." Bowser glanced away lightly, a strange look coming onto his features as he growled deeply.

"I shall set the arrangements, the koopa council are coming today anyways." He gruffed out, standing up. "And by the gods.." He murmured, "Keep that mallet out of their faces." Daisy grinned, releasing Peach as Peach scurried to her new king. "Aw, but that isn't any fun if I can't crack their heads in..." Bowser glared, rubbing the back of his head self consciously as he growled lightly, "This meeting is important, this could bring my reputation all in one piece... Or destroy it." Daisy nodded, making Peach glance up at him.

What was going on? Why wasn't this all making sense in her mind? All Peach could think of was how Daisy and Bowser were _friends_. This shocked her to no damn end. She couldn't believe it. Daisy, and Bowser. She understood that sometimes he had dungeons in the desert, but now it was all beginning to click... How he snuck in, how he kidnapped her, how he knew where she was, Daisy's keen interest in her where abouts _right _before he would snatch her up and take her with him... She couldn't believe it. Daisy and Bowser had been working together all the long.

She sighed gently, trying to wrap her blonde head around it as she was brought into her father's war room. She had never been in there really, only a few times when she was little and they were in the great war between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Fire Nation... Which was brought down with ease, using Aang the Mushroom General. She always did think that Aang was a bit funny looking back then. She shrugged inwardly, glancing around as she suddenly moved herself beyond closer to Bowser... There were koopas, everywhere.

She looked up at him, his eyes going down to her as those same eyes had only looked up at her a moment before. The gentle growling of possessive want and need going through his chest as she shuddered and flushed against him. He smiled, almost gently, and rubbing his hand against her back almost comfortingly. She soon realized that Daisy was indeed still there, and keeping her mallet safely by her side... Along with a curious, if old looking, book. Peach tried to get a look at it before Bowser yanked her to the head of the table, signaling a servant to grab another seat for Daisy to be his left hand woman... As Peach was pressed into his lap once more.

All the koopas fell silent, watching the two as Bowser glared back at them all. The look of 'I told you so' was very much on his face, and everyone around him even looked a bit unhappy. "So you did it." One koopa growled, his red gleaming shell shining ominously as his sharp blue eyes stared at Bowser. They strangely didn't seem angered, in fact, they seemed more like they were praising him. Bowser nearly seemed to beam, as he growled back roughly, "I did." All the koopas suddenly shouted out in praise, some moving up and patting him on his shell as he laughed with them lightly... He had been accepted back into the council.

Peach was indeed very confused, as Daisy got the look of fascination upon her pretty tan face, a smile quirking onto her lips as those bright green eyes looked at all of them with a look of sheer want in them... Peach wondered for a moment if she was checking them all out, savoring how they looked. Peach soon found herself glancing at all of them, the different colors, different shapes, tattoos, piercings-she shuddered at the memory of that-, and how they all held themselves differently. It was all eye opening, realizing something that Daisy had realized long ago... The koopa men were indeed pleasing to the eye, their cultures seeming to all clash and yet they all got along in such strange harmony. Their dominance was everywhere, their obvious pride, and how they seemed to think of themselves possibly better then the other... And yet they all got along, much unlike their human men.

Peach leaned against Bowser, allowing them to jostle around her and laugh gently. A few of them examined her as she felt her cheeks go pink, but one possessive growl and a slight puff of smoke would cause the looker to nod and respect this new king... He still wanted Peach, even after all the things that had happened. She was almost grateful for it, for, she still saw Bowser as the best of all of them. Although, she would never admit such to him. Soon enough though, they all seated themselves once more, causing Bowser to nod lightly. "We have business to attend to... So do listen." He ordered, making a few of them shift lightly.

Bowser grinned, holding Peach as he rumbled out, "This woman in my lap will soon be your queen, you will accept her, and you will treat her in every way I want you to... You will all either learn the easy way, or the hard way. That's the first order of business, you all understand that she is indeed _mine_." All the koopas nodded, saying some foreign word that Peach could not understand. "The second order of business, is this other lovely princess next to me... She belongs to the sand people, and her name is Daisy." Daisy stood, bowing to them lightly. "She wishes to make a treaty with us, and I have accepted under one condition, she belongs to a koopa mate."

Bowser glanced at all of them, growling out lightly, "Who would like to volunteer themselves, or another for this female?"

Nearly all at once, all koopa males voices raised, causing both Peach and Daisy's faces to pale... Unlike Peach, Daisy was about to have a very, very, chaotic life. And yet, Peach still had something to look forward to this day... Her reward, for winning their bet. Peach smirked lightly, looking up at Bowser as his brows furrowed... The day just beginning for the new king of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Oh thank the gods. This took me forever, and which, I am sorry I took so long! Those reviews did inspire me to go on, and I hope you all enjoy how this story is going. Yes, Daisy is an active player in this, and yes... There will be an OC Koopa male! If you have any ideas, pictures, or even votes, I will gladly think them through and possibly even use the OC you create! I understand that this sex scene did not last long, don't worry, Peach's reward will be very... Rewarding~ for you readers!**

**As always, REVIEW, fav, follow, and please check out my other stories~ I currently have a Zelda and Silent Hill fanfiction going on! Hope you enjoyed, and will be posting yet another chapter next week~**

**-OPAN**


	3. Of Fragile

Chapter 3 : Of Fragile

"Did you have to do it like that?" Bowser winced lightly as he heard his beloved friend scold him. Perhaps, in her eyes that had been wrong, but she knew in the koopa culture that was simply how it was. "Yes, I did Daisy. You have over twenty koopas now willing to fight over you, and win. Most of them will fight to the death for honor, of course, but some will be yellow bellied cowards." Bright green eyes stared up at him, making him grip at the stone beneath his hand. Perhaps once they could have been something, that second-hand princess and he... But, Peach had posessed his mind almost constantly back then. Did he regret his decision? Maybe, just maybe, he chose wrong. But, what was done, was done. Peach was his, and now, Daisy would belong to another. He'd simply kill whoever it was if her mate wasn't suitable in his eyes.

The two sat in the sunroom, Peach was quiet at the moment, noticing Bowser's clenched hand, and tempted to ask why the sudden anger... She was wise to keep her mouth shut. Daisy leaned back in her chair, doing that strange furrow with her brows like she normally did. He remembered teasing her in the sand dunes about it, when she used to allow him to place his head upon her lap as they watched the stars together. Daisy used to sneak out for him, her father never knowing of the koopa she visited nightly, and daily. They were nearly constantly together. It least, back then they were.

He took in a deep breath, his stomach expanding as he glanced at his prize. Peach. He'd fight and kill any for her. Now was not the time for regrets. She was his, and now, he would take care of her. She was all his. He looked back at Daisy, and simply growled, "Deal with it, female." He had to put distance between them. Being with her again... Gave him memories he didn't want to remember. He didn't have time. "I assigned a koopa guard for you, just in case one of them tries something stupid." He snorted, growling towards the door way.

Daisy was furious. How dare Bowser treat her this way? How could he? They were friends. Or it least, she thought they were. She turned towards the door way, hearing the large steps of another koopa coming near... And had to swallow in slight surprise.

Her guard was freakishly huge. Much larger then Bowser, with glittering hard golden eyes. His large black shell stayed upon himself as a fiery red untamed mane rested down to his shoulders, most of it braided to keep it from getting caught upon the large sharpened spikes. Her wore plenty of chains with hard metal spikes upon himself, instead of Bowser's traditional leather and spikes. His yellow plated skin was still in plain sight, along with the common koopa green scales, yet, they almost held a forbidden deeper emerald touch to them rather then the bright, almost forest green, scales most koopas had. He growled deeply, his voice deep, his mouth opening a moment to show that sharp razor row of teeth. He was terrifying. A brute, by far.

He turned to Bowser, giving a simple nod of respect towards him, "Your guard's name is-" Bowser was shortly cut off by the deep rumble by the beast himself, "Scrag. Only Scrag, don't belong to a damn koopa legion, prefer it that way." Daisy moved uneasily in her chair, those eyes seeming to keep focused on her as she glanced a Peach. Those blue eyes stared back, an almost sympathetic look in them... It least Bowser didn't sound like some blood crazy, murderous, and almost outlawish Koopa. Bowser was a king. Simple as that.

Daisy slowly stood as Bowser watched her, she stared at him, hard, the same look in her eyes as the very same night she found out of his betrayel. She hadn't forgiven him, and this... She would never forgive him if this guard didn't prove anything but safe. She moved to move pass Bowser, but he soon grabbed her arm, gruffly growling softly, "Trust me." Daisy didn't even spare him a glance, her eyes focused on the doorway, "I did." She smiled softly, "You may be a dear friend to me, Bowser, but never will I trust you again..." Her eyes drifted down, "Not like I did before." His claws loosened, and she walked away, her large gruff body guard following behind.

Peach was once more left behind with Bowser. His eyes went upon hers, and she felt a shiver. She hated this dress. She didn't feel safe in it. "Guards." He barked, as two koopa soldiers walked in, "Don't interrupt." He stated simply, as they nodded and stepped back out... That look upon his face. She knew that look. She swallowed, whispering gently, "I hate you." A glint of sharp teeth turned into a large terrifying grin.

"Liar."

He grabbed her roughly by her arm as she took in a deep breath, her body tumbling onto his lap as she felt that large tongue lick up her neck, that predatory rumble greeting her ears as she whimpered, that shudder turned into large trembles of shivers. "Bo-Bowser." Her voice sounded frail, broken, submissive... She knew he loved hearing it. How the princess had given all hope, and had sunken to such levels.

She was his. Completely and utterly his. She allowed him to push her flimsy blouse down, allowed him to push her large breasts out, to squeeze them roughly for a moment... And then gently roll those perk nipples on his scaled fingers. He grinned as he watched her bite her bottom lip. She knew he liked it. He loved her innocent behavior. "Admit you love it." He gruffed lightly, moving his head down to give a teasing lick on one of her nipples, the hardening bud rolling against his tongue as she sucked in a breath.

"I don't." She whined, making his teeth come out and nip at her nipple. She yelped lightly, moving her hands up to grab at his hair as he growled lowly. She squirmed, feeling that hardened member poking out, nudging at her dress as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Please." She said simply, making him chuckle as he moved his head back, almost making the princess sigh in relief... She knew there was a catch. He leaned towards her, whispering to her, purring to her... "Has please ever stopped me, princess?"

Suddenly the princess was lifted, a squeal leaving her lips as she gripped at his horns, and was pressed against the floor. She whined as his claawless middle fingers dug into her dress, yanking her panties down, fingering her, thrusting in her, squirming inside of her. She cried out lewdly, those fingers nudging against the right spot as he grinned down at her, grabbing at her face, making her face him. "Look at me." He growled, as her blue teary eyes looked up at those red eyes... "Bow-Bow..." She couldn't finish his name, the pleasure hade built up, a pent up ready to explode feeling coming into her abdomen. "Say you love it." He hissed, that look in his eyes... The lust, the want, the _need_...

Peach couldn't take it. She choked out softly, "I-I..." She couldn't hold on. "I love it!" She came onto his fingers, her panting withering body rocking against his fingers as she stared into his eyes, those pleasant eyes... She didn't fear them. Not when they looked at her so tenderly. She would dare say he loved her..

But that's just the lust speaking, right?

Bowser leaned in, nuzzling, breathing her scent in, the way she panted, the sweat, he licked at it... Salty, yet sweet at the same time. Everything about Peach was sweet. That's why he chose her. She was ripe and for the pickings, could be molded into whatever he wanted, and still hold that sweet, endearing voice... He groaned as h felt the ache in his crotch, ruffling up her dress more as he moved her onto him, pressing his cock head into hr opening slowly... When Peach did something he didn't expect. She leaned forward, pecking his nose ever so gently... And that's when the lines between 'fucking' and 'making love' became blurry for Bowser.

Peach bit her bottom lip, the quivering, the way she shuddered caused his dick to pulse, pressing hr downwards, filling her, feeling that warmth pulse around his dick, her tiny fuck hole squeezing him like the vice it was. He groaned loudly, gripping at her sides as he growled lowly in his chest... Loving every feel of her body. "Ahn... P-Peach." His vulnerability was showing, the way he mad her rock slowly on him, take all of him, not some fast fucking... It was concentrated, wanted, and slow... He could only hope she didn't mistake this as love. Peach simply wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on. She whispered his name in his ear, petted his hair, cooed at him, loved him... Some where, deep inside, he was finally sated.

At peace.

As she rocked on him, as she grew closer, he grew closer, they felt one another growing closer... Closer to the other. A part of Bowser, and even Peach, wanted this to last forever... But their mortal lives could only hold on for so long. He bit her neck, gently, not piercing her skin but bruising it to all hell as she cried out, sweat going down hr forehead as she came, exactly when he came. Her womb filled, and his lust wilting, they held onto one another. Just clinging onto the moment.

Clinging to it.

* * *

Daisy couldn't say she was enjoying her moment with Scrag. The way those honey eyes glared at everything, hated everything, and she was pretty sure they fantasized how they would kill it too. She shuddered, the princess gently tugging at her yellow dress as she cleared her throat. "So..." She drawled out, making the koopa glare at her. "How long have you been... A ahm..." He snorted, "A merc." He said simply, making her twitch. "I've been a merc for nearly half of my life, and my age? Don't ask me princess, just know I'm plenty older then you and this king." He smirked, as she slowly began to notice his scars. One was over his right eye, four scratches, and one near his nose... A hand? A koopa's hand? Perhaps, their claws were sharp enough. She could only wonder how many were underneath the shell. Daisy had already learned though, that taking a koopa's shell off... Was the ultimate trust, and respect.

The female looked at the wall decoration, as her room was soon coming up. She eagerly went to the door, opening it, nodding to him, and then slamming it in his confused face. She ran to the bed, instantly plopping herself on it and grabbing her mallet... Polishing it. She loved her mallet, more then anything. It was like her baby, really. And then, without knocking, he entered. She growled, tapping her heeled foot on the ground as she hummed out, "And what makes you think you can stay in here?" He simply stared. Perhaps some force was to be needed... She's been waiting all day to use her mallet. "I suggest you go right through that door, and back to your post." Scrag snorted, "I'd be more alarmed over who enters the room, rather then who moves around it, princess." She stared, and stared...

So maybe she couldn't use her mallet. What a sad day.

She sighed, moving to seat herself back on the bed as she polished her mallet with a growl, spreading wax on it and making it shine. He watched her, finding it interesting. "You have your own weapon?" He asked, a look of amusement in his eyes as she nodded. "Had it since I was five, modded it of course, but, she's my baby." She grinned, "My favorite." He hummed, deciding to sit down on a chair as he reached into his shell... And pulled out a battle axe. She stared for a moment, wondering how the hell he exactly got that in his shell... What was it exactly, a storage unit? She rolled her eyes as he got a flint stone from it too, moving to sharpen it as she hummed. She returned to her own weapon, a comfortable silence going into the room as the princess placed the mallet back down after some time.

She moved into her bed, taking off her gloves as she placed them on the night stand, examining her room. One large book case nearly filled the right hand side of the room, with one chair near the door in the front. On its left hand side, was a large painting and beautiful decor of plants. One couch rested there, big enough for a koopa, with a coffee table of a deep dark brown. Dark hues of brown surrounded her, gold lining on everything as it reminded her of the desert at home. She craved for the sand dunes. The harsh sun, the warm smiles of her people... She slowly began to drift, her head on the far too large pillow for herself, as she curled up against the golden sheets, the dark brown pillows almost the same as her hair... And yet not nearly as pleasant as her soft hair, which, by the moment was getting more and more messed up from its normal curve. Perhaps... Scrag wasn't that bad.

Honeyed eyes watched her, a slow growl of comfort leaving his throat as he placed his war axe back inside of his shell. Watching the small princess sleep so innocently, how she challenged him without fear, a woman who knew silence was golden. He would almost contest for her, but he was no king. He was nothing. Just a merc without a family, without friends, and didn't belong in her world. Yes, he would do his job, and admire her from a mile away. Bowser, his dear young friend, was going through enough as is. He sighed, leaning back into the chair that was made for koopa shells. He would protect her, and made sure no harm would come... For in his gut, he felt like she would need it. Something was a'brew'un... He just didn't know what it was yet.

Or how right he was.

The journey had been long and rough, but they had made it. The smile upon the anonymous hero's face was a dead give away over their pleasure of this. They would rescue the princess. Save the kingdom, and avenge their idol, Mario. How _dare_ the Evil Lord take the princess's land!? They would all be avenged, in due time... Now was the time to get information. To stock up. And eventually? Invade the castle, kill Bowser and every stink'un koopa there was, and save the lovely princess.

Peach was a lesbian, right?

* * *

**Shortest chapter so far, but, my apologies. I only wanted so many things to happen this chapter, so, yeah. Excuse my absence, I've had school and a sudden writer's block attacked me! It's still kinda there, but, I will be attempting to finish more chapters- Hopefully.**

**Again, my apologies, hold on guys! It's about to become a bumpy ride~**

**-OPAN**


	4. Dreams and Love

_Warning: Several sexual scenes occur in this, some that may not be to one's taste. AKA lesbo-action at the end. Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Dreams and Love**

Pain was the first thing that entered her mind. She snarled, growled, thrashed, huffed, panted, and clawed for life. She was terrified. She wanted to survive. The sand was going to eat her up, and all those green eyes-no... They weren't green. They were golden. A golden honey hue. For a moment her efforts to survive ceased as she got lost in those eyes. How they stared down at her with such a calm, yet disturbing look... Then his hand came down, and he pulled her out. Unlike her green eyed lover, he had pulled her out. He saved her.

Daisy awoke with a start, sweat upon her brow as the gentle snoring of the brute hit her ear. She almost thought he was next to her for a moment, turning wildly around to scold him... Only to see he just moved the chair next to the bed. She was surprised. Bowser would've crawled in bed with her at this moment, then again, he never seeked anything more then friendship. He seeked comfort from her back then. She remembered holding him every time Mario and Luigi beat him, she remembered the attempts of Luigi to court her and how she pretended... But oh, how much she despised those brothers.

She clutched her hands, a soft growl going in through her throat. This, despite her obvious struggling in bed, awoke Scrag. He growled in return, his honey eyes glinting in the darkness as he looked at the princess. "Soft one." He said simply, making Daisy snort. "You're mistaking me for Bowser's play toy." She moved up, the koopa keeping his eye on the pretty brunette as she went to the window. "You have something on your mind, or you really like nature... I doubt the latter, princess."

She glanced at him, a soft smile hitting her moonlite features as she replied, "I do like scenery, but, there is plenty on my mind to begin with. So I'd say a bit of both." She pressed her hands against the window sill, a soft sigh coming out of her mouth. The koopa was not one for sentimental sayings, so he kept quiet... Waiting. She did not say anything for a long time, until she simply whispered, "I used to be in love with Bowser." Her heart ached, as the koopa shifted. Perhaps he was one for juicy gossip...

But he wasn't. He was angry. Of course, a part of him laughed bitterly at the irony of this, her weak friend... Getting the koopa she had wanted. Bowser was a fool. He had a brave warrior princess here, and from what he could tell, she had alot more flavor in her then the blonde brat did. He simply snorted, his voice coming out with a puff of cold air, "He's a fool, and so are you." She looked at him, raising a brow.

"You knew he wanted her. He secretly wanted you in the end, but in bitter pride, he held himself too high. The frog and the scorpion .. Never trust one that you know will just sting you in the end, for it is in their nature." He gruffed this out, seeing the surprise in her face. He cleared his throat, allowing another puff of cold air leave his throat. He needed to eat some coal soon, he felt cold. On the inside. Perhaps, he craved the princess's admiration, he wanted her to want him. He growled to himself, moving up as he barely stretched... And headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sin asked. He felt that purr rising in his throat to the sweet delicacy, the warrior, the lust, the want, the need. She was only a temptress, a temporary want, an itch on his back that he couldn't reach... He glanced over his shoulder, those soft green eyes staring... "Out." He said simply, as she nodded quietly. He moved to open the door, moving through it... And waiting. She stared at him, hearing him gruff out, "Well?" Sin smiled at him, the biggest smile he'd ever seen directed at him... He could play with the devil. But he began to wonder... Who truly was the Scorpion here, and who was the Frog?

A sighed filled the cold room as Peach stared at the wall. Bowser growled lowly, snarling out slowly, "Woman, there better be a good reason why you wake me." She moved, facing him as she said softly, "I had a nightmare." He now opened his eyes, emerald green eyes staring at his mate as he gruffed out softly, "Did you? What was it?" She nodded, softly whispering, "I had a dream... That Scrag hurt Daisy." Bowser chuckled, nuzzling his princess on her neck as he softly replied, "Scrag has no reason to hurt her, nor, does he even care for anyone but himself and koopas he counts as brothern. I told him to take good care of her, and to not lay a claw on her."

Peach didn't feel consoled though, she felt like her dream was an omen. One that went far beyond physical pain. She sighed, burying her face into his hair and neck as she softly whispered, "I feel like there is more to this, Bowser." He frowned against her flesh, growling himself as he moved to put the tiny female on top of him. "You don't need to worry." He said simply, "I will always protect you, and her." Peach combed a single hand through her messy bed hair, their rough tuffle from earlier causing fresh bruises and bites. She didn't feel the need to complain anymore, after their already various tussles and mating sessions, she now accepted her place as his mate.

Peach quietly pressed her cheek against his touch, the strange sensation of knowing his shell was missing at night made her squirm. He was muscular, through and through, and was alot leaner then she thought. She had always viewed him as big and thick, but the shell added beyond more volume then she thought. He wasn't large like Mario. He was... Bowser. Simple as that. She smiled, feeling a certain touch of peace in her system. Her eyes closed, as the darkness began to surround her once more...

She awoke to a shrill scream. Bowser started, moving swiftly towards his shell as he grabbed it and easily placed it onto his form. Peach scrambled out of bed and tugged on a night dress, moving towards him as he growled, opening the secret passage way as the two ran to see where the source of the scream was. In the dark garden Daisy stood... Her dress blood soaked. Peach scrambled over to her as Daisy weakly fell into her.

Scrag stood, his battle axe stained with blood as his teeth showed a glint of red... Whatever creature had dared to touch Daisy, had not survived long. But it wasn't only a creature. It was another koopa. "Daisy, Scrag..." Brower growled, glaring down at the other koopa... The very dead one. "He attempted to rip her dress off." Scrag said flatly. Daisy's dress was tattered, but it was obvious that Scrag had murdered the koopa almost immediatly, and kept on murdering him even after he died. Peach could tell. She wanted to vomit.

"Well, you ruined him beyond recongition, so I suppose we'll have to do a head count." Bowser sighed, glancing between the two. "What are you two doing out here anyways?" He gruffed this out, "She had a nightmare." Scrag stated, making Daisy flinch. Peach glared, huffing out, "Well, I think she'll have plenty more now." Scrag snorted, "She's not terrified over his death." Daisy looked down at her shoes... "She was terrified over where he touched her." Bowser ended for Scrag, gently touching Daisy's shoulder, but was instantly shoved away.

Peach wrapped her arms around Daisy, whispering gently that they were going back to Daisy's room now. Scrag moved instantly to follow, but was stopped by Bowser. "What kind of nightmare was it?" He asked simply, when the two princesses were out of ear shot. "Don't know, didn't bother to ask." Bowser rolled his eyes, of course he didn't... The guy doesn't truly care for Daisy's feelings. And yet, when he stared at Scrag, the look of anxious golden eyes made him doubt his thoughts. "Peach also had a nightmare." He stated, the other koopa snorting and growling out, "Coincendence." He moved to follow again, was stopped again, and suddenly just glared down at Bowser with such rage and hatred, it almost made Bowser step back. Almost.

"What's with you?" Came the reptillian hiss of his brother. Bowser wasn't his brother by blood, but he sure as hell was close to him. But one little hurt vixen, and Scrag was rethinking his whole relationship with Bowser. He tried to shake off this feeling, tried to snap it's head off and laugh in it's blood... But he couldn't. He felt pain for Daisy, and he wanted to press it upon Bowser. His little Sin demanded it. He shook his head, looking away. "Is it Daisy...?" Bowser asked quietly, no hint of malice... Just a numb tone.

Bowser watched Scrag closely, ah, there it was. There was that hint of weakness. Scrag suddenly snarled, pushing into Bowser's arm in a display of power and dominance, hissing out, "Of course not. Never again Bowser, you know that." Bowser watched him stomp off, suddenly huffing out in a puff out smoke, "Old wounds heal, friend, 200 years is enough time to heal." Scrag stopped, suddenly growling and turning towards the rose brush. One roar, and icy breath covered the rose bushes. He left. And Bowser knew. This was a disaster.

Daisy curled up in her bed, staring at the wall. What was she going to do? She felt Peach petting her hair, felt her cooing softly, but it didn't help her. She wasn't ready to be a 'woman'. She wasn't ready for a mate. The way he touched her hurt, and she hated it. The only thing that brought her relief from her paralysed state was the swift cut of Scrag's war axe... And the gurgling of the koopa's last breath... And she watched as Scrag kept hacking, kept splattering his blood all over, pant, huff, pant, snarl... She squeezed her eyes shut.

Bowser lightly entered the room, Peach standing at she glanced around his body. "Where's Scrag?" She asked quietly, as Bowser shook his head, "He's-" A slow growl came from behind him, "Here." Peach shuddered, the large koopa was not only raw in strength... But not a single peep came out of him when he rounded about the corner. "Alright, good..." Peach said quietly, moving towards Bowser, "She's asleep, but, I'd uhm... Keep an eye on her." Scrag just stared at her, no nod, no anything. He simply turned and walked into the room... Dragging the chair back towards the bed as he sat down upon it and stared out the window.

Peach coughed, closing the door and glancing at Bowser. "Does she know?" He simply asked, as Peach shook her head. "Not even a clue to it. But Daisy has always been oblivious to men... She only know what she thinks she likes." Peach flushed red, "I don't think she even realizes..." Bowser simply growled, guiding her down the corridor as he gruffed out, "Perhaps he will join the fight..." Peach looked at him, "He will."

The morning was never easy for Peach. She first awoke to a horny Bowser, who licked his chops and gave her the most predatory stare she'd ever seen her life... Before he dipped his tongue down and made her cry out. Tongue fucking had to be her favorite. It made her crazy, made her scream his name, made her claw at his hair, pull, yank, as she panted and arched her back...

Green eyes opened, and almost instantly a whimper followed. It was dark in her room. Wasn't it morning? She felt cold breath on her neck... So cold. She was afraid of getting frost bite. "Hush, soft one.." He knew he didn't have forever with her. He only had a limited amount of time with her... He wouldn't let it slip by. Screw the other koopas. He wanted her. She was scared. The Scropion wanted to sting her.

Peach found herself on top, found herself bouncing up and down as her breasts bounced. Bowser groaned, chuckling as he pinched her hardened nipples and gently tugged them downwards, the soft cry making him growl and thrust upwards aggresivly. His cock throbbed, spewing pre cum inside of his female as he snarled lowly in his throat. "Faster." He growled, spanking her ass for a good measure as she attempted to speed up... His Peach was so fragile though.

She felt fragile underneath his hands, the way she shuddered and whimpered. She wasn't sure. He'd make her sure. He slipped off her dress slowly, peeling it off as she whispered out his name. She was terrified. She just met him. This couldn't be happening. But in the koopa culture? This happened often. Koopa males always knew what they wanted, and they would normally force the female into submission, but only if they knew there was a faintest want for them in them... Females were always doubtful. He blew cold air upon her nibbles, making her cry out loudly as she tried to wretch herself free from beneath him... Just an itch, he told himself. Just an horrid itch.

He hit her in all the right places, those piercings, ribs, and bumps made her shout out loudly. She knew he loved hearing her. He found it attractive, and loved it coming out of her pretty little mouth. She leaned downed, kissing his nose lightly as she felt herself cum, the swelling burst of pleasure making her body go alight with the flames of pleasure and passion. So fiery. She loved this.

He was so cold. It was obvious he was attempting to be formal, but the pent up aggression was beginning to show. He wanted to own her. His hands were rough, squeezing at her breasts, pushing them together, his cold tongue entering her mouth and kissing her... Moving downwards upon her chest and swirling around one of her nipples... He wouldn't, oh, he would. Her dress was off, kicked and forgotten, her panties of cherries printed on them and tiny little bows roughly ripped off... But appreciated. He found it oddly cute. Such an aggresive, powerful woman, with cherry print panties. He parted her tense legs, feeling her press her hands upon his head in a silent plea... But he knew what he was doing. His tongue darted around her tiny clit, the cold making her squeal as his now clawless fingers pinched the clit, contrasting heat and cold making her squirm and struggle in the bed beneath them.

Ass up, face down. His favorite position. The true domination position. He thrusted inside of her, the soft mewl of pleasure obvious from Peach as she gripped at the sheets, the shallow panting and huffing from the princess making him growl. "Yes... Take it... Take all of it." He growled, leaning forward and nearly smothering the tiny thing as he groaned. It was hard for him to not cum right now. She made it hard. The way she mewled and panted for more made him just want to explode. Punishment was needed. His hand rose up, spanking her perky ass as she cried out loudly. "Naughty little one.." He growled, sinking his teeth into her neck as she simply smiled.

Daisy gave out a loud shout, her body shuddering and twitching as he thrusted two fingers inside of her. He wanted more. This wasn't going fast enough. He removed his fingers, licking the juices off of them as he grinned. She tasted good. He wanted more, this wasn't helping. Maybe when he mated with her everything would return to normal. It had to. He needed her to be only an itch. He couldn't do it again and survive. He grabbed her and gently placed on top of him, his shell was off. She gasped. He winced. Too late. She knew. Of course the little vixen knew about his culture. He would not escape her questions later. She whined as she felt the tip of something pressing inside of her. She was terrified. She began to cry. His hand moved up, the scales feeling rough and chipped... And yet so gentle as he wiped her tears away. "Be hard, soft one." She heard him whisper, "But you're going to sting me." She whispered back. He chuckled, "It's only in my nature..." She gulped, "But you'll doom us both."

They were close. Both of them now. Her ass was swollen and red, welts beginning to appear as he fought to keep the fire in... And something else of course. Peach couldn't help herself at the moment, she wanted to cum. She begged, pleaded, but only got a bite on her shoulder as if to tell her to hush. She hushed her pleas, until his claws sunk into her waist. He jerked inside of her, thrust, thrust, now he was humping. He was close. He was so deep. It began to hurt for Peach as she squeezed her eyes shut... She couldn't take it. He couldn't take it. Fireworks seemed to burst around them as they came together , the panting of a satisfied couple in the room as Peach curled up against Bowser... Body sore, but, satisfied.

It hurt horridly, he was much larger then she had thought, and she was only half way down. He fought hard for himself as he tried to not just end her pain swiftly. She whispered his name. He felt that purr leave him now, he replied with her name. She relaxed into his arms as he sunk his claws into her waist, the soft whimper leaving her as he finally just growled... And forced himself in. She squealed out in pain, burying her face into his neck as he waited patiently. He knew. She knew. They sighed together as she shuddered and held on for her own life, as he held on for a different reason. For his dreams.

The Mushroom Kingdom was beautiful, she had to admit that. The girls were too. They made her feel all tingly every time one passed by. They smiled their pretty smiles, giggled and blushed, but none of them were knowing of anything but a man and a woman. Uncultuted, she could fix this. This is the one she would choose, pretty, young, naïve, and busty. She liked busty. Their breasts were always bouncy, and so sensitive at times... But petite girls were good too, adorable. You could call her a lover of all women.

Every hero needed her flings, right? She was certain Mario had flings. Like double ups Bond. James. Bond. She always thought the secret agent with multiple lives was amazing. She moved quietly, slinking over to the pretty girl... Bright green eyes, beautiful red hair, and cute little freckles. Had to be early twenties. She was in the corner, keeping to herself, scared to talk to others... But she knew she was there.

She wanted her.

She came from behind, breathing into the young woman's ear, "Hello there~" The female gasped, lightly turning as she received a rather wolfish smile. She could see the reflection of herself in those innocent eyes... They wouldn't be so innocent when she was done with her. She took her seat, sweet talking her way into the girl's heart, whispering, teasing, moving slowly to kiss her neck, to her cheek, and then to her lips. Pink lips collided as the innocent girl fell for the succubus. Easy.

Before the little red head knew, the girl with raven hair had swept her up and taken her into one of the rooms. She didn't waste time. She had a girl to satisfy, and to show that she could rock her world... Lesbian style. She got her all hit bothered, groping, teasingly taking the clothes off, suckling on her earlobe and making her plea. Then, without a warning, she thrusted her fingers into the red head's hot and ready little snatch. She knew she was all hot n' bothered. She grinned as she moved down to suckle on her soft rosy nipple, blowing cool air on it, nipping, paying attention to the other nipple and causing the female to nearly cry in pleasure.

Now, was the fun part. Fortunately enough for the raven haired girl, she had came upon a little... 'Fun' toy on her travels. The gel responded to her warm hand the minute she touched it, molding to her desires, a belt like creature with a round long object on the inside of it, and on the outside. She groaned as she put it on, the strange gel warming up to her instantly and vibrating. "Fuck yeah..." She murmured, moving above the other girl and kissing her frantically. In one practiced thrust, she head sheathed the other side of the double ended dildo into the other girl.

The girl cried out, squirming, panting, and whining. Her mind made whatever she wanted the gel to be, that's why so many girls submitted in the end... The only exception, they said, was always Larissa. Larissa grinned as she thrusted, the pleasure vibrating inside of herself as she also made sure to pleasure the other girl... She was experinced, she had done this plenty of times. Men were so boring sometimes, but, she was aiming for a princess. This was only a small prize...

The girl was short lived on her pleasure, her body not used to such pleasuring mechanics as she panted and fell asleep beside Larissa. The red head was truly beautiful, Helda, she believed her name was. Not the prettiest name, but her whole sweet being made up for the ugly name. Larissa yawned, stretching, and putting her own clothes back on... She smiled lightly, hopping up and commanding the gel to become a loose strange looking belt. With this done, she walked down the stairs and gave the Tavern Keeper some gold, announcing a female was in that room and resting. He nodded, finding nothing wrong with this as he pocketed it. This was her chance.

"So..." She asked, grabbing the Tavern Keeper's attention, "What do you know about Peach's castle? Any secret passages, ways to get in... Have you seen Peach? Oh, and do you know anything about her sexuality, by any chance?" Larissa gave her best award winning smile... And the Tavern Keeper could only smile back at the young female.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry I took so long :c My computer is indeed down, so, I have had my boyfriend put this chapter up for me. I'm sorry it's been two months, school has been a bit rough. I've had this chapter ready for a week now, but, due to the PMs and Reviews asking for the rest of the chapter and such, I have decided to ask him to post this for me. So special thanks to Jordan, for posting this for me, and, always being there for me throughout everything that's been going on through this hectic life. I will be updating the format probably when I get a computer, BUT, for now please deal with what is going on. This was ALL typed on a cell phone. So sorry if some things MAY be wonky at times.**

**- - OPAN**


End file.
